Nick and Judy's Relationship Road
by Rosie2009
Summary: This is the story of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde's life together as best friends, partners, and lovers. Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps or WildeHopps. I don't own Disney... ;( Read and review!
1. Prologue

Ahh, Zootopia. The place where "Anyone Can Be Anything." It is one of the only places in the animal world where predator and prey can coexist peacefully together. Animals have evolved since their primal times and turned to civilized creatures of harmony.

And to think that not so many years ago, a sheep would have to hide fearfully amongst its flock to remain protected from a vicious predator such as a wolf. A bunny hiding in its burrow and having to cautiously peer out to keep itself out of harm's way. Fortunately, things slowly began to change. It was soon to be that predator's meat turned to scientifically remade substitutes. Prey was given a chance to not be scared and oppressed any longer. They were allowed to be something. And when the beautiful city of Zootopia was founded every animal found opportunities to show his or her true self and be able to do just about anything they wanted. Hence Zootopia's slogan, "Anyone Can Be Anything." It's because of this catchphrase that a bunny and a fox can interact without issues. It is also the reason that a bunny and a fox can engage in romantic activities between one another.

This very important factor brings us to where we are now. A fox, Nick Wilde, preparing for his date with an adorable bunny, Judy Hopps, to the fanciest restaurant in Zootopia. This is a tale of a budding romance, laughable comedy, deep feelings, and, of course, hustles. Prepare yourself for one of the best romances ever told: "Nick and Judy's Relationship Road."

 **Hey, everybody! I had to spice up the prologue some. It would be seriously boring if I didn't. I really hope that you all stay interested in this story long enough to see the next chapters. It will get much more entertaining I promise! Read and review! I'll be back!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Wise mammals say only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you." The voice of Nick Wilde rung throughout the apartment as he showered. Nick didn't usually sing in the shower, but tonight he was feeling so giddy that he couldn't help himself. Tonight was the night that he would spend on a date with his favorite bunny, Judy Hopps. It may seem odd that a fox would feel that way about a bunny but Nick and Judy were a special duo. They were partners at the police station they worked at and best friends everywhere they went. All because Judy helped Nick get over his pawpsicle hustling ways and reform.

Nick lathered his fur until there were suds covering his entire body from head to toe. " _Hmm. I really do look like a fox in sheep's clothing_ ," he thought. At his funny appearance he let out a chuckle. Then he used the showerhead to rinse them all off. " _Yep. I'm a fox again_." After he made sure that every bit of the soap was washed out, he stepped out and dried himself. After that he attacked his fur with a brush. Nick winced at the amount of tangles it had. After it was all sone with, he felt like ninety percent of his fur had been pulled out.

Next, Nick walked into his room to find some nice clothes to put on for one of the biggest nights of his life. He opened one of the drawers of his dresser with his ears sticking up a bit more due to the joy he was feeling. They quickly dropped once they saw that there was nothing that he deemed fit enough to wear when he went out with Judy. " _Dang. Nick, you really should've invested in some nice, formal wear_." He then went to look at the selection in his closet. To his dismay, it wasn't much better than his other options. He growled in frustration and dug through the line of clothing.

Finally, he managed to find a nice outfit that he hoped would suffice. " _Where did this come from? Oh, yeah. I remember that I got it for that pawpsicle hustle I did over at the 'Palm Tree Hote1. I wonder if it still fits_." Nick put his legs into the sleeves of the pants and, to his surprise, they fit. Once he did that, he put on the white undershirt, the tie, and the jacket. He risked a glance at himself in the mirror. Nick was very pleased at the fact that the suit actually fit him still. After all, he had been fifteen when he bought it. He put on his most winning smile. He smirked. Nick was very pleased with himself. " _Nick, old boy, you're going to rock this_."

He took off the jacket and the shirt so he could go and brush his teeth without the fear of accidentally making a mess on his nicest top. Once he got into the bathroom, he made sure to brush extra well. Then he got out the mouthwash. He didn't bother reading the directions for use but he did read the benefits that the company advertised on the front. " _Tartar resistance, better breath, fights gum disease- sounds perfect. I guess I'll just use the whole bottle_." So he used the entire bottle of mouthwash.

A few minutes later when Nick came out, his mouth felt cleaner than he ever envisioned possible. He glanced at the time on his alarm clock. His eyes widened. " _It's six twenty-five! We leave at six thirty. I got to hurry_!" Nick quickly threw on the undershirt, tie, and jacket for the second time and grabbed the bouquet of roses that he bought at the flower shop down the street. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror. " _Yep. Perfect_."

Nick rushed out his bedroom door and down the hall of his apartment, coming to an abrupt halt in front of a certain door. Nick straightened his tie, pushed back the fur on his head, and took a deep breath. " _Okay. I got this. No need to be even slightly nervous_." Nick put on a beautiful smile and gently knocked at the door.

"Miss Hopps, are you home and ready for our date?" Nick asked formally. He then heard the musical laugh of Judy.

"Of course I am, Mr. Wilde. My home is your home, remember, silly? We moved in together a month or two ago." Nick laughed.

"Just trying to keep up the formal act, Carrots. From the way you answered, I guess that you really don't care about that?"

"Really? How in the world did you guess?" Judy said as she opened her door. Nick's jaw dropped at the sight. If this was the girl he was going out with, he'd better go back and change his clothes again.

 **Hello, everyone! I tried to hurry up and get this chapter put up so you wouldn't be stuck reading the boring old prologue. XD I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. The next chapter will be Judy's account on getting ready for her date. Read and review! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Judy looked at the clothes that she bought from Arrowpostle. It took what felt like forever for her to find anything that wasn't deer-sized, but she finally came across a dress that she deemed perfect. It was a deep purple one that went down to her feet and stayed form-fitting until it fanned out at the bottom. Judy picked that particular style due to the fact that she didn't want to show her feet when she walked. " _The things that I do to impress that fox amaze me_ ," she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She attempted an alluring pose and snorted at how silly she looked. " _I most definitely shouldn't give him that look_." Then Judy tried another. " _I guess that'll work_." She shuffled her feet nervously. This would be the first date she had ever went on. It would also be the first date she would ever have had with Nick. " _What if I'm not good enough for him_?" She shook her head at that thought. " _No. Nick likes me for who I am and that's good enough._ " Judy felt a smile of unbridled joy spreading across her muzzle. " _Tonight will be perfect_."

After she finished trying on the clothes and poses and worrying over the date, Judy then skipped into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the knob until it was hot enough for her. Then she hopped in and covered herself in a thick layer of soap until the only part of her that didn't have soap was her eyes. Judy aimed the showerhead at her head first and felt the water run down her head, back, and torso. After she was certain every bit of the shampoo was gone, she rubbed in some conditioner. She made sure to cover her tail in conditioner since it made it soft and fluffy as cotton when it dried. Judy then rinsed it all out and turned the knob until water no longer came out of the showerhead.

After Judy finished in the shower, she covered herself in a towel and wrapped her ears in another. Then she went to the bathroom cabinet and spritzed some blueberry perfume on herself. After that she put on some mascara and red lipstick. Judy looked at the mirror. " _Not too bad. I just need to tone down that lipstick_." After she wiped some off, she took another look. " _Great_!" Judy then stripped the towel off her ears and felt the fur on them. " _A little damp, I must admit, but it should be dry by the time we're all ready to go_." She then opened a drawer and pulled out a brush for her fur. Due to the conditioner, it ran through it easily and almost without any pain. After that she fluffed her tail and put the brush back into the drawer. Finally, she brushed her teeth. She spent extra time on the two large ones in the front. After all, they were the first ones Nick would see when she smiled.

After she finished her time prepping in the bathroom, Judy peeked out the door to check her alarm clock. " _Six twenty. I have some time to spare. Not much but some_." She skipped over to her bed where her clothes for the night were placed. Judy then slipped it on and zipped it. After that, she put on a necklace that she was given for her birthday by Nick. When she clasped it, there was a sudden ding. Her ears swiveled toward the source of the sound. It was her phone. She then turned it on to see who could have texted her. It turned out that it was her friend from the ZPD, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Hey! R U getting ready?" it read. She typed in a response, took a selfie, and pressed send.

"I just finished. I'm waiting on 6:30. Check out my outfit." Soon there was another ding.

"Beautiful! U R so totally rocking this. Btw, no need 2 B nervous. " Judy smiled at this.

"It's OK. I'm not anymore." After she typed this, she saw the time. It was six twenty-eight. At that, she continued typing. "It's 6:28. I've got a few more things to check before 6:30. I'll let you know how it went afterward. Bye!" She finally tapped send. Judy then stood up and gave her reflection one more look. " _I guess I've done the best I can_ ," she thought to herself. After that there was a ding. She checked her text messages again and I was a final text from Benjamin.

"K. Have fun but not 2 much! LOL!" Judy blushed at that and, out of habit, her ears flipped over so that they were covering her face.

To her surprise, there suddenly was a knock at the door.

"Miss Hopps, are you home and ready for our date?" Nick's voice rang from the other side of the door. Judy laughed. " _He's so goofy sometimes_." She straightened her dress for the final time and made sure every inch of the fur on her body was flat and combed just right.

"Of course I am, Mr. Wilde. My home is your home, remember, silly? We moved in together a month or two ago." She then heard his wonderful laugh. It wasn't the chuckle that everyone usually got from him, but a genuine laugh that he reserved especially for her. Every time she heard it, she got a warm, fuzzy, gleeful feeling on the inside.

"Just trying to keep up the formal act, Carrots. From the way you answered, I guess that you really don't care about that?"

Judy made her way to the door and as she opened it she said, "Really? How in the world did you guess?" When she did, she saw the handsome face of Nick. She glanced at his apparel. " _Wow! He's dressed really nice. Much better than those outfits he wears on a day-to-day basis when we're not at work_." She also noticed the definition of the muscles on his torso. " _The academy did him well. Look at those muscles_!" Judy forced her eyes back up to his face. His jaw had dropped and he was looking her up and down in amazement. Suddenly she was very glad she picked out that particular dress. She felt the smile creeping up on her muzzle. " _Oh yeah. Tonight's going to be fun_."

 **Hi, people! I certainly hope that this has been a good story so far! It's my very first "Zootopia" story that isn't a one-shot. Read and review to let me know how I'm doing so far. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Judy… You look beautiful," Nick said. Judy grinned shyly.

"Thank you, Nick. You don't look so bad yourself, Slick." After a second of staring, Nick regained his composure once again.

"Thank you, my dear. Are you ready to go?" Nick offered his arm and Judy took it with a big smile.

"Of course," Judy said as they exited their apartment. Nick led her to her car and opened her door. She had allowed him to drive just this once because of the date. "What a gentlemammal." Nick gave her a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to treat my lady right, don't I?" He then closed her door and went over to his side of the car. He hopped in and started the car. Nick backed out of the parking lot and drove out onto the road.

"Hey, Nick?" Nick hummed in response, keeping his eyes on the road. "You'd better not wreck us." He glanced at Judy to see if she was kidding. The look on her face was dead serious. "Because if you do, I will hurt you. Really, really bad." Nick put his hand on his chest, pretending to be deeply wounded as he secretly watched her face for clues to indicate if this was their usual jesting or if he should be watching the road a little better. As he did this, however, her lips twitched somewhat. " _I see. Trying to out-slick me, is she? Well, she can't beat me at my own game_ ," Nick thought.

"Ouch. Carrots, you really don't believe in your fox, do you?" He looked at her again. Her nose was twitching like mad. "Why's your nose twitching? Are you about to place you finger on the side of your nose and rise out of the car and over to the restaurant? Because if you are, you really need to teach me that trick. We wouldn't even have to use this Bunnymobile of yours that, by the way, I feel a little cramped driving. My knees come to my chest and my head hits the roof of the car." Nick demonstrated by leaning on his knees to make it look like they were pressed against his chest and gently, as well as purposefully, bumping his head on the top of the car. Soon she apparently couldn't resist anymore and she burst out in laughter. "I don't really get what's so funny about laughing at your driver's misfortunes." At that she laughed harder. Nick rolled his eyes and waited for her laughter to cease.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. Nick risked a glance at her when he thought she was not looking. Judy had a peaceful look on her face and she was calmly leaning against the door, looking out the window. Nick chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her looking at him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just odd how you laugh over the weirdest of things." Suddenly he received a punch to the arm and a mischievous look mixed with a glare. "Oof," Nick grunted as he rubbed his arm, all the while the injured arm remaining on the steering wheel.

"Maybe somebody is just giving me a hard time because he can. Or maybe he doesn't really want to go through with the date." Nick's eyes widened.

"Of course not. Somebody is really enjoying the date so far and really hopes that somebody else is too." He gave her a sly look and a smirk. " _Is_ somebody else enjoying it too?" Judy blushed a bit but soon went back to her confident self.

"Maybe. It depends," she said as she put her paw to her chin. Then she leaned over to him. "What do you think?"

"I think that somebody's enjoying it way too much - ouch!" Another hit to the arm by the little bunny in the passenger seat. "Sheesh, Carrots. One of these days, I ought to get you turned in for police brutality." Nick received a death glare.

"If you do, you will pay," Judy said. Then she developed a sly grin. At that, Nick began to feel a little worried. "Although I'm not sure _how_ you'll pay."

"Oh, looky! There's the restaurant! Gotta hurry if we're going to get the best seats!" Nick scurried out of the car as fast as he could considering that he was in a bunny-sized car. Of course, the seats were reserved but she probably didn't know that due to the fact he didn't tell her where they were going out to. His only words about it were that she should dress fancily. Nick moved toward her side of the car to open the door. When he did this, Judy hopped out with an amazed look on her face. Her eyes were wide and she had a slight smile gracing her features. Nick felt his heart swell with pride. Pride that he could make her this happy. "Well, are you going to keep staring or are we going to-" Nick was quickly interrupted with a small kiss to his snout. Surprise at her sudden boldness, he looked down at Judy.

"This place is amazing! Thanks for taking me," she said with a smile. Suddenly she realized what she did. Her ears stood straight up and her ears were turning a shade of red. "Nick-I-uh-well-"

"It's fine. I liked it actually." She stopped in the middle of her nervous stuttering.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now let's go in. I'm starving."

 **Hello, everyone! I really hope that this was a good chapter. I'm sorry if Nick and Judy are a little OOC in this fic. It's only my second story about them so I'm still working out some glitches. Read and review to tell me what you think! Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Really, really. Now let's go in. I'm starving." Judy watched him walk away with a surprised look on her face.'

" _He really did like it. Wow. I think I'm going to try it again later_."

"Yo, Carrots. You coming?" Judy saw him stop to turn and look at her quizzically. She finally came to her senses and hurried to him. He offered his arm to her for the second time and, once again, she gladly took it. Together they walked into the restaurant. Once they were in, Nick and Judy were led to their tables once he told them the name of his reservation.

They settled down into their seats. Judy happened to look down and she noticed her dress had a slight wrinkle in it. She subtly moved her paw to smooth it down. She glanced down after she did so and was pleased to see that it was smoothed out. Judy then looked up to see that Nick was staring at her. He quickly looked away and his ears perked forward in the way she knew them to when he was embarrassed or surprised about something. She giggled quietly.

"Nick?" Nick quickly looked at her with his ears still facing forward.

"What?"

"Are you embarrassed?" His ears went forward even further than Judy knew was possible and his eyes widened.

"Of course not. Why would I be? Does some _bunny_ think that she's got me, Captain Suave, in a lather?" Nick developed a smirk on his face which Judy knew was to hide his true feelings. He also purposefully moved his ears back.

"Nope. I just thought since somebody got caught staring somebody would be a teensy bit embarrassed. I know I would be." Judy smirked back at him. " _I've got him now_." Sure enough his ears flipped forward for a second but they soon returned to their usual laid back look.

"Well, Carrots, you can't blame a guy for staring at a girl like you. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Judy felt her face heating up. Especially as he named all the things he liked about her. "I mean you have a whole bunch of things about you that I lo- I mean like." She raised her eyebrow a bit at the slipup he almost made. If he noticed her realization of his mistake, he didn't acknowledge it. "Your personality for starters." Judy was a bit amazed that he was starting with character instead of looks. "Somehow every morning you manage to get up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, all ready to go. And don't even get me started on the passion that you have for things that you love. It's so cute when your eyes light up and your tail wiggles a bit." As he went on and on about these things, Judy's face was a sauna and she felt as if her facial features were about to melt away. And not to mention her poor ears. They were such a bright shade of red that they could rival Nick's fur.

" _That darned silver tongue of his. Doing things to me that nothing else can._ "

Soon, Nick stopped with a huge smirk. "Is somebunny embarrassed?" Judy desperately tried to suppress the blush but the damage was already done. Besides she suspected that the whole time he had intended to embarrass her. She finally scrounged up enough composure to give him a comeback.

"Not at all. Why would I be? Does some _fox_ think that he got one over this sly bunny?" Judy asked, suddenly feeling her confidence come back and feeling the blush disappear. Nick's muzzle opened to say something but someone had finally came to take their order.

"Hello and welcome. What can I get for you?" a thin female fox asked, sounding quite bored as she readied her notepad to write their order. Judy noticed Nick's eyes graze over the vixen's form and she instantly felt a hot, burning jealousy. It quickly subsided once Nick turned back to her and gave her one of his special smiles that were just for her.

"What would you like, Carrots?" Judy quickly looked down at the menu and picked the first carrot-themed dish they had.

"What about the carrot casserole that is," she looked closer at the menu, "the special today?" The vixen nodded lazily as she slowly wrote it down on the pad. When she turned to Nick to ask him the same question, her eyes widened somewhat and she got a look in her eye that Judy really didn't like.

"So what would you like to order, sir?" she asked albeit more chipper than she was with Judy. Judy could feel herself getting really sick of this girl. Her ears shot down and her eyes had an angry look to them. She saw Nick glance down at the menu and then look back up at the vixen who had what Judy assumed was her best smile plastered upon her face. Judy suppressed a growl as she pretended to take sudden interest in the chandeliers above them.

"I guess I'll have the cricket soup." The vixen quickly wrote it down and looked back at Nick, who still, to Judy's delight, did not seem to care about the girl that was ogling him.

"Would you like me to bring you any drinks while you wait for your food?" Nick shrugged and asked for tea. Judy, however, decided that she wanted water. When the googly-eyed vixen finally left, Judy let out a groan. Out of her peripheral vision she noticed Nick was looking at her.

"What is it, Bun-Bun? Somebody trying to take your fox from you?" She gave him a death glare.

"Don't call me Bun-Bun," Judy said. Much to her annoyance, Nick continued as if she had not said anything at all.

"Don't worry about her because no one and I mean _no one_ can take me from you." Once Nick said that she felt much better. But Judy still had to show that vixen that this fox belonged to this bunny. She started to wrack her brain for a plan as Nick continued speaking to her. "Unless, of course, you don't want me around." Judy's eyes widened at that statement and she reached for his paw across the table. He gently took it, the whole time looking in her eyes.

"I would _never_ not want you around. You're my best friend and," Judy started to blush furiously at the thought of what she was going to say next, "perhaps even more after tonight." Nick gave her a sly smile as he leaned toward her across the table.

"Perhaps even more after tonight, huh? Well, then. I suppose you wouldn't want me to attempt something that was considered an 'even more' activity, would you?" Judy's face and ears immediately were burning like fire. She was about to decline his crazy offer, but she obviously was not in control of her mouth.

"Maybe." Instantly her free hand flew up to her mouth and her ears shot up. That was most definitely not the answer she was going to give. But it was the answer her heart desired. At her response Nick smirked and released her paw. Before she knew it, he had his paw on her cheek and was guiding her head toward him. Judy started to close her eyes in preparation of what was to come. Through her half-lidded eyes she noticed Nick was doing the same. That is, until the vixen came back. Judy jumped back in her seat in surprise and Nick's eyes widened.

"Here you go. Can I get you any sugar for your tea?" Nick smiled at the vixen, the kind of smile that Judy knew meant that he had a plan.

"That'd be great, thanks." The vixen then left them to fetch Nick some sugar. Once she was out of their sight, Nick turned back to Judy. "Now where were we, my gorgeous bunny?" Judy's face heated up for the millionth time that night.

" _Will he ever stop smooth-talking and give my poor face a break? I think it's going to be permanently red if he doesn't shut up soon_." She then heard a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously a lot like Nick.

" _You know you love it_."

" _No-well, maybe. What the heck? Yes, yes I do_ ," Judy thought to herself. She then realized Nick was waiting for her response. She thought about how she was going to answer and she developed a sly smirk on her muzzle.

"I don't know, Nick. Where were we?" Nick leaned forward but Judy stayed in place. No matter how tempting it was to give this fox what he deserved, she was determined to give him a hard time.

"C'mon, Carrots. You know you want it." Judy chucked quietly to herself.

" _That's not at all unlike the voice in my head a minute ago_ ," she thought. She furrowed her brows and put her paw on her chin.

"Do I?" She then moved a little closer to him. "Yes, yes I do. Do I want it now?" She moved even closer. "Yes, yes I do. But is it proper to do it now? No, no it's not." Her smirk was huge with those words. "So it looks like you're going to have to wait, my good fox." Judy sat back in her chair and got ready to enjoy his reaction.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry I'm a day off on my updates. I was making an extra-long chapter. Read, review, and let me know how I'm doing! Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Chapter 5

"You sly bunny. It's not nice to lead a guy on, you know," Nick said, amazed at her craftiness. Nick received a big grin and a nod.

"Oh, I'm not leading you on." Nick received a sly smirk. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Nick gave her a face full of annoyance.

"I know, I know. But do you have to hustle me, a poor unsuspecting fox, in front of all these mammals?"

"Yep. I'm just showing them that this bunny," she pointed to herself, "is smarter than this fox." She pointed at him.

"Don't get too proud of yourself, Carrots. Your head is already the biggest thing on you so we can't have it getting any bigger," Nick said. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "Unless you count your butt. That's pretty big, too." Judy immediately gave him a glare. If looks could kill, Nick would've been graveyard dead right about then.

"I do _not_ have a big butt." He chuckled at her enthusiasm to deny the facts.

"It really is huge. One of the biggest I've seen in a while." He received an even meaner glare for that. But he knew what he was about to say would create a huge blush on her face. "But I like it. It's that c-word I'm not supposed to say. But I suppose you might let me say it since it's me. It's _cute_ , Carrots." Sure enough, there was the blood-red blush that he had been expecting. Her ears looked like a tomato and he guessed the skin underneath her fur was as well.

"Shut up," she mumbled quietly. He laughed.

"I believe that you don't want me to."

"What makes you think that?" she asked him, crossing her arms. The blush was still creeping up her ears, slowly advancing to the tips.

"I know you better than anyone in Zootopia." Nick received a look from her that was full of skepticism. "Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that your pupils are dilated and your tail is wiggling. It only wiggles when you're really excited and happy or extremely nervous and afraid. And if I had to take a guess, you're not extremely nervous and afraid, are you?" That got to her just like he thought it would. She was left stuttering and dumbfounded at his knowledge of her. He gave her a huge sly smile. "It's so fun to mess with you. You're so adorable when you get all in a tizzy and your ears turn as red as a tomato." Judy gave him a glare and a frown.

"I'm not in a tizzy."

"Behold the queen of da Nile," Nick said as he waggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I didn't catch that pun, Wilde." Nick winced.

"Ouch. Last name. Never a good sign when you're on a date. It means the girl you're with is extremely irritated with you." He leaned forward. "Or she's trying really hard to resist your charms." Judy blushed but kept her angry look. "But in this case, I think that I'm going with option two or maybe even a mix of both." Judy opened her mouth to give what was most likely a smart-mouthed reply when the vixen was back. " _Aww. And just when I was going to have some real fun with her_."

"Here's your sugar. Or do you have a specific type of sugar that you prefer? We have almost any brand you can think of," the female says as she leans in with a smirk and half-lidded eyes. Nick noticed Judy looking between them both with an infuriated expression. Nick put on his own devilish smirk as a devious thought came to mind. He held his ground as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess what you brought will work, but there's one type of sugar that I really prefer as well as the fact that it is my favorite." The vixen looked excited as Nick said this. "It's a very sweet and exotic sugar, too." He leaned toward the vixen a bit. "And do you know where it's found?" She shook her head in anticipation. "Right across the table from me." The vixen's ears fell and the smile that had developed on her face disappeared. "So if you would, please leave me and the tea to our sugar."

"Okay, sir. Your food will be served soon." When she finally left, Nick turned back to Judy with a huge smirk on his face. Judy had a big grin on her face and a blush that was running up her ears faster than a speeding bullet.

"Wow, Nick. That was…"

"Astonishing? Surprising? Flabbergasting? Those are just a few adjectives I could use to describe it."

"It was absolutely incredible." Nick felt his heart swell up with pride for making his bunny happy.

"Anything for you, my dear Carrots."

 **Hey guys! It might be a little while before I can update this story due to issues with my computer. But I promise I will not leave it unfinished! Have a glorious day and don't forget to give me a review if you can!**


	7. Chapter 6

After they had finished their dinner, they were headed to a pharmacy so that they could get a movie from Reedbox. Suddenly, an interesting thought came to Judy's mind.

" _Maybe I should kiss him_." She looked over at Nick who was calmly driving and nodding his head to the music from the radio. " _I guess I'll wait until we get home. I wouldn't want to see him wreck_." She frowned a bit at the scene that automatically played out in her head. Then she considered how funny Nick, a police officer, would look trying to explain himself to another. Judy chuckled to herself. At that, Nick glanced to her.

"What kind of thoughts is your little head formulating inside?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh, just thinking about what would happen if you wrecked us." Nick placed one paw over his heart and looked at her with mock-surprise.

"Carrots! I can't believe you would even slightly believe that I would wreck the Bunnymobile," Nick said indignantly. Judy just giggled and shook her head.

"You're running off the road." At that he immediately straightened the wheel. "Keep your eyes on the road, you dumb fox," she said.

"Ha, ha. Well, Miss Fox Abuser, we are here. I'm just going to get out and get our movie from the machine, which by the way is on the other side of the store, while you sit in the Bunnymobile all alone with no big, strong fox to save you if any mammal decides to come snag you up." Judy crossed her arms and put on a defiant smile.

"Yes, yes, you go on and get our movie while I sit here quaking with fear." Nick gave her a lazy salute and shut the door. She watched as he walked around the side of the building until he finally disappeared from her vision. Judy sat in silence with the only company being her thoughts. " _Ha. As if I'd be afraid. He just doesn't know. I'll prove him wrong by scaring him myself_." She then crawled into the back seat and hid in the part that was right behind Nick's seat. She then waited quietly.

After a while, the tiny worm of worry wriggled its way into her. " _What if someone assaulted him_?" She then shook her head and reassured herself. " _No. He'll be fine. He's a cop after all, and a dang fine one at that_."

Ten more minutes and the said worm had evolved into a huge, fat snake of panic that was driving Judy nuts. " _He's not okay. I'm going to get out and find him_." She began to make a move toward getting out of the car. That is until she heard it. A sound just big enough for Judy to realize that she was not the only mammal in this parking lot. Her heart began to race as she made a dive for the button that locked the doors of the car. To her relief she made it before any more noises made themselves known. She quietly slumped down into the seat, for it was fox-sized so that Nick could ride with her comfortably, although he liked to pretend it was just for bunnies and that he was cramped. Suddenly, she could hear someone fiddling with the door's handle. She early jumped out of her skin when she peeped through the window to see a shadowy figure suddenly pass the window, heading toward the back of the car. Judy was in a panic, desperately worried about what would happen to her and what did happen to Nick. She crawled into the back seat in order to try to spy whom the animal was.

All of a sudden, the sound of a key entering a lock was heard. Judy fearfully watched as the back of her car opened up slowly. Before she could identify the figure, it pounced and landed on her. She knew it right then that she had met her end. At that point she was just waiting for the mammal to pull out his gun or knife and finish it. Suddenly, Judy caught a familiar scent. " _Nick_?" Suddenly, instead of a knife or gun, she was assaulted with tickles. She began to laugh as the mystery assailant's paw skittered across her sides. Finally it stopped and she was able to see that it was Nick. As soon as she realized it was just Nick, she was immediately furious.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde! How dare you scare me like that?! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, Carrots, I think you should be more careful. You were almost nabbed by a mammal that saw a cute, unsuspecting, sweet, innocent little bunny and wanted her all to- ouch!" Judy then used her two large feet to push Nick off of her. She got up from the back seat and sat in the passenger. "Oh, come on, Ju-"

"Drive," Judy said in a commanding, no-nonsense tone. She heard Nick climb out of the back seat and close the back of the car. He then got in beside her, shut his door, cranked the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

A little while down the road, Nick tossed the movie into Judy's lap.

"I got that one that you really wanted to see. You know, "Piggy Dancing." Judy peered down at the movie before her and discovered that it truly was what he claimed it to be. She risked a glance at him and saw that he wasn't looking at her. Once she confirmed that fact, she allowed a smile to come to her muzzle. However, she soon replaced it with a frown so he wouldn't know of her happiness. She felt some of the anger that was burning inside her die down. Although, there was still enough for her to not feel bad for giving him the silent treatment and for her to stay grumpy.

 **Hello, everyone! I have finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long, but my computer was broken and I had to get it fixed. But now I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always read, review, and have a fantastic day!**


	8. Chapter 7

They soon arrived home and Nick immediately got out of the car and came around to open Judy's door for her. She hopped out and landed with a dull thump. Then they walked toward their apartment. Nick glanced at her paw to see if she had the movie. Judy did and he also noticed that she was looking at him. He smirked at the thought that he caught Miss Grumpy Butt staring. " _She's probably contemplating_ _forgiving me. After all, I am a very forgivable fox_." He unlocked the door and they went in. Nick then made a beeline for the microwave so he could make some popcorn for them. He relied on Judy to put in the movie.

As he entered the living room with their popcorn, he discovered that she had indeed started the movie. He also found that she still appeared to be angry. Nick came to this deduction due to the fact her ears were pricked forward so far that the tips of them began to flop over.

"Well, well, well. Still mad at your sweet, caring, loving fox?" Nick asked with a smirk as he sat one bowl of popcorn beside her and another for him. She barely gave it a glance as she focused on the television with an intensity that could put fear in even the bravest mammals. "Okay, Bun-Bun. I'll just sit over here with my popcorn and you can sit with yours. Although, if you end up making out with it, don't count on me not putting it on Tweeter." Nick saw just a hint of a smile when he said this. He knew that she was having a hard time keeping up her tough-bunny act. He sat down on his side of the couch as he slyly began to make an attempt at coaxing her to speak.

"So, do you want to watch all of the previews or would you like for me to skip to the main menu?" With that question, Nick was sure that Judy would be forced to speak to him. Instead, she simply picked up the remote from her side of the couch and threw it into his lap without looking. He frowned a bit at that but quickly replaced it with his sly, snarky façade.

"I take it you want me to skip." She barely gave any sign of acknowledgement. "Okay. As I said before, you're the boss." He pressed the button on the remote that was marked as main menu. Nick then tapped play as he sat back and tossed a kernel of popcorn into his open mouth. The only problem was the fact that the bit of buttery, salty goodness never landed on his tongue. After a few seconds of his jaw hanging ajar, he looked to see where his popcorn had fallen. Then Nick's ears picked up on the sounds of chewing. His eyes then followed where his ears perceived the noise to be.

There, sitting on the couch beside him, was Judy chewing on his popcorn bite. "Well, you sly bunny! I didn't even notice you getting closer. I think I'm rubbing off on you." She still didn't say anything to him. "Oh, come on. You are seriously-" He was then cut off by Judy quickly sneaking a kiss on his cheek, then relaxing beside him as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

When Nick finally found his voice, he asked, "So I guess you're not mad anymore?" Judy looked at him with her sparkling amethyst eyes as well as a huge blush sneaking its way up her ears.

"Nope. Not anymore, my dumb fox."

"Good. I don't think I could bear my dear little fluff not speaking to me," Nick said with his paw on his chest, right over his heart. She reached up and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"You're lucky that's all I can reach at the moment, Wilde."

"Indeed, Carrots, I'm sure I am," he responded as he allowed himself to sink back down into the comfort of the couch and put his arm around her, bringing her ever closer to him. "Also, you've been silent ever since that animal tried to get you. Don't you have a lot of catching up to do?" She glanced up at him.

"Hmm. I guess I do." She then punched him hard in the arm. He yelped. "That's for scaring the daylights out of me!" She then kissed the spot she punched and hugged him. "That's for getting the movie I wanted." She then stood up on the couch and grabbed his face. "And this," she slowly leaned in until they were nose to nose, "is for taking me out for such a wonderful dinner." She then brought him to her all the way and they shared their first kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back. Nick opened his eyes slowly, dazed.

" _I just kissed the beautiful bunny of my dreams! She kissed me, I mean. Either way, it was incredible_!" Nick thought to himself. He then focused on the bunny in front of him. She was breathing as if she had just ran a marathon, her ears were down, and her blush intensified to the point that her fur might burn off from the sheer heat of it. But the most stunning detail of all was the love and passion that he could see flaring in her eyes. He knew she wanted to do more, but didn't know exactly what. So he settled on what they would both enjoy: another mind-blowing kiss.

 **Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get two updates out before next week, but I can't promise that it will happen. Anyway, read, review, and have a spectacular day!**


	9. Chapter 8

Judy was amazed at the intensity of the kiss that Nick initiated. It was much different than the one she gave him. Her ears shot straight up at the passion in it. But what amazed her most was when his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Due to her shock, she immediately broke away. Nick looked at her, his eyes apologetic.

"Judy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overstep my-" She then cut him off with another kiss of her own. She decided that she wanted to try more of those tongue kisses. So she reinitiated it by shoving her own into his mouth.

Through her barely opened eyes, she could see that Nick's ears had done the exact same thing as hers. At the thought that she actually could make him react that way, she smiled into the kiss. She then used her strong legs and feet to push him back with her on top of him. Judy rubbed his chest with her paws and gently parted from his lips.

"Listen, Nick. I want me and you to become more than friends. I want the privilege of calling you my fox. My boyfriend." She looked up at him from her spot on his chest. Judy then heard him chuckle. As well as the feeling of the vibration of it under her paws which made shivers run up her spine.

"You really don't even need to ask. We already have been acting as if we're together." Judy used one of her paws to smack him on the chest before resting it on the same place she hit.

"You know what I mean. I want it to be official. That _is_ what you want too. Right?" Judy couldn't help but let a little doubt creep into her voice as she spoke. Nick then looked at her with that look she absolutely adored. The one that showed the true Nick; the one that showed what a sweet, kind, and loving fox that he could be.

"Of course it is. I would love to be your boyfriend," Nick said as he stroked her cheek. Judy put her paw over his and leaned her face into it, enjoying the feeling of it. After all, her cheeks were some of the most sensitive parts of her body.

"Good. I'm glad." She then scooted up on him and tucked her head under his neck so they could continue watching the movie. Nick then laid his paw on her back and the other rested behind his head.

After a few minutes, though, Judy heard him take in a breath to speak.

"Are you sure you want to watch the movie? We could do other-" Judy had raised herself up, grabbed his shirt collar, and had his nose pulled up against hers.

"Listen up, Wilde. You gotta put a ring on it if you're planning on any of that." The look on Nick's face was priceless.

Truthfully, she knew what he had meant. His intentions were none of the sort that she was suggesting. Judy guessed that all he wanted to do was kiss and snuggle more, but she couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. She did have to get back at him for what he did in the parking lot. As well as the fact that she kind of wanted to know what his nose against hers would feel like.

"Woah, woah, woah! That wasn't at all what I meant! I meant we could just do more of what we did earlier! I would never want to do that unless I had, ahem, 'put a ring on it' as you put it," he said with what she assumed was a blush on his face due to the fact he wasn't meeting her eyes and had his head angled down. He also had sadness on his face as well as shame.

At seeing that, Judy immediately felt horrible for giving him a hard time and tried to make it up to him.

"Nick, it's okay. I knew what you meant. I was kidding." He then looked up at her with a sly grin.

"I knew the whole time that you knew."

"What! Are you serious? What gave me away?" She then found herself pulled closely up against him.

"Well, if you won't get mad at me, I'll tell you."

"I won't get mad. I really don't even feel like it right now. All I want is my answer."

"Alright, you're the boss, after all. It was your tail," he said.

"Wha- how?!" Judy asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, your tail is wiggling and you only do that when you're in a good mood." She huffed and rested her chin on one paw. "See, Carrots, I know you so well. I even know the exact things that turn you into putty in my paws." Suddenly the clawed appendage reached her cheek and gently combed through it. Judy immediately froze, her ears fell, and her eyes grew unbelievably wide. Then, she felt it continue its journey until it began to massage one ear. As soon as it did that, she lost all sense of balance and fell on top of him, one arm dangling over the side of the couch and the other clinging to his side. He then stopped and said, "See. Told you so." She then looked up at him with as much of a frown as she could muster and opened her mouth to complain.

"I am not putty," she quickly gasped because of his paw creeping its way up her cheek again, "…in…your…" Unfortunately, that plan of action was quickly brought to a screeching halt as soon as he began doing it again, but with both paws. She simply let her head rest on him and enjoyed the feeling.

 **Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't get those two chapters posted. I just couldn't find the inspiration to write two more. Nevertheless, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review to let me know what you think! Until the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

Nick stared down at his cute, sweet, and beautiful bunny as he stroked her ears with his claws.

" _What did I do to deserve you_?" He watched as her foot twitched and relaxed as well as her grip on his shirt tightened. She pushed her head harder against him and took a deep breath. Nick then decided she was getting too relaxed so he ran his claws upwards through the patch of fur that was exposed on her back. The said back immediately arched and her eyes flew open. Nick chuckled as she stammered and the inside of her ears turned red.

"Umm… Uh… Do you.. Do you think you could do that again?"

"Alright, Fluff." Nick raked his claws against her back again. She writhed and wriggled until she found a comfortable spot on him and propped her chin on his chest, looking into his eyes. He then smiled and leaned up to whisper in her ear. "I think you're busier watching me than the movie I got you." Judy leaned up and kissed under his muzzle.

"Hmm. So by that remark, I assume you aren't enjoying this as much as I am?" Nick shook his head. He couldn't allow her to think that.

"No. I'm enjoying this as much or more than you are." He felt his insides turn to mush as she beamed at him.

"I'm glad." Judy then laid her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes in contentment. As for Nick, he turned his head to watch the movie.

However, throughout it he would glance at Judy to see how she reacted to a certain part. Each time he looked, she seemed to get droopier and droopier with exhaustion. After a while he closed his eyes and rested. However, he ensured that he did not fall asleep while doing so by absentmindedly stroking Judy's ears and back.

Soon the movie ended and the credits began to roll. He then raised his arms and stretched, still lying on his back.

"Okay, Carrots. I think it's time we hit the sack." Nick waited for a response and was surprised when he didn't receive one. "Carrots? Hello? You there?" He finally looked down to his chest and saw that Judy had fallen asleep. Nick couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the cuteness overload he was experiencing.

He then swung his legs over the side of the couch and held her in his arms as he walked. As he creeped through the house as quietly as he could he looked down at her again.

" _She's just so darn cute_!" Judy snuggled a little deeper into his arms and her paws gently clasped his shirt. He then noticed that they were at her door. Nick used one paw to support her while the other worked at opening the door.

Once the thing finally opened, he walked her to the bed and gently laid her down. At that point he came to the realization that she still had her dress on. Nick's eyebrows shot up. " _Well then, how exactly did we do all that earlier_?" He then thought for a second and decided that her dress must be stretchy or that she was extremely flexible. He was willing to bet that it was a little bit of both.

Nick hated it, but he realized that he had to wake her up because she'd have a duck, no offense to the bird, if he did it for her. Of course he wouldn't peek but how would she know that? He then poked her nose with a paw pad. Nick had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when it started to wiggle.

He decided that method would be a very un-Nick-like way to wake her up. Instead he settled on a more sinister approach. He cleared his throat and got ready to yell.

"GET YOUR COUNTRY BUMPKIN REAR OUT OF THE BED, FLUFF BUTT! YOU'RE LATE WHICH MEANS YOU'RE DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" Nick screamed with his best imitation of the strict polar bear that had trained them both. Much to Nick's pleasure, the desired effect was received.

"Yes, ma'am! So sorry, ma'am!" Nick watched as Judy literally hopped up and began trying to make up the bed that was already neatly fixed. Nick started to chuckle at her ignorance of his prank. Her ears pricked up at the sound and swiveled in his direction.

Following her ears, her head began to turn. Following her head, she spun around to face him. Nick then began to feel nervous. Her eyes narrowed. He found himself tugging at the collar of his tuxedo. " _Wow. Why is it so hot in here_?" he thought to himself as the bunny's glare intensified with each passing second.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh that was a really bad idea, fox." Nick gulped. Judy reached behind her for something. Nick's eyes widened as he prepared to duck. However, she was too fast and he was hit by her projectile before he could dodge it. Instead of something hard such as an alarm clock or a furbrush, it was soft and fluffy. Nick looked down at what had hit him. Lying at his feet was a pillow. Nick fearfully looked back up. Judy had an evil grin on her face as she was poised to hit him again with another pillow.

" _Hoo, boy. I'm in trouble now_."

 **Hi, everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long. I've just been very, very busy with things. Anyway, if you haven't already, please check out my other WildeHopps stories called "Undercover Trouble" and "A Broken Arm." As always, please favorite, follow, and, if you really like the chapter, leave a review! Have a magnificent day!**


End file.
